Tazcian-Shazareli War
Tazcian-Shazareli War The Tazcian-Shazareli War, also known as the Five Months' War, the Twenty Weeks' War and the Invasion of Shazarel, was the opening conflict that brought the Great War to the North of Amarja. The war was fought from the 3rd of Flavin, 9/57 to the 21st of Olarden, 9/57 between the Northern Republics of United Tazcia and the Republic of Shazarel. The Tazcians launched a two-pronged landborne invasion through northern and central Shazarel, and there was also a small naval campaign.The war was waged for five months, which was longer than expected, despite the ineffiency of the Shazareli National Forces. The miltary conflict was concluded by the harsh and severe Peace Treaty of Zamberell, which conceeded parts of Shazarel to Tazcia and established a puppet goverment based in Zamberell that was to be controlled by the Northern Republics. The Northern Republics sought prinicpally to claim and annex two regions in the Republic of Shazarel. These regions were the Shrael River Valley and the Zeeland. The Tazcian goverment wished to convert Shazarel into a satelite state for Tazcia, as they had previously done with West Tharyan and Marcia. This was part of the goverments policy to create Tazcian hegemony in the North. The final reason the Tazcian goverment wished to invade was because Tazcia was suffering economic diffuculties at home. The Tazcian dictator, Field-Marshall Tmarvy Dor Volanski, hoped the war would mobilise the economy towards war and build up national prestige. The Shazareli National Forces had 31,000 soldiers during the war, which outnumbered the Tazcian Republican Army which was composed of 28,000 men. Even though they had superior numbers, the Shazareli National Forces was an inefficent army. Background There were several reasons of why the Northern Republics decided to invade the Republic of Shazarel. # The first primary reason that Tazcia invaded was that the N.R.U.T. wanted large territorial concessions. The first region the Tazcians demanded was the Shrael River Valley, the contested border region in northern Shazarel. The population of the Valley had a majority Tazcian etnic group, and wished to be united with Tazcia. The Valley was also rich in the raw materials of iron, copper and coal, which would boast the Tazcian economy. The second region that the N.R.U.T. sought to secede was the north-western coastline known as the Zeeland. Tazcia demanded these because prior to the war Tazcia had only two harbours that were ice-free in winter. The Zeeland would contain more ice-free ports for the Unified Republican Navy to use as harbours. # The second reason was that Tazcia was devolping economic difficulties at home. The Tazcian dictator, Field-Marshall Tmarvy Dor Volanski, aimed to use the war to build up national prestige and to divert attention from the poor state of the economy. He hoped to use the fledling Tazcian industries to aid with the war effort, helping to create more jobs producing musket balls, uniforms and other supplies. He also hoped the war would require more demand for muskets and employment amongst gunsmiths would increase. # The third reason was that Tazcia aimed to establish a puppet goverment in Zamberell and turn the remaining parts of Shazarel into a satelitate state. One of Volanski's aims was to establish Tazcian hegemony throughout the North of Amarja. He wished to have the ablity to control Shazareli affairs in to the same degree as he controlled affairs in the goverment of West Tiyo. The Tazcian Republican Army were mobilised first before their Shazreli counterparts. The Republican Army had 32,000 infantrymen, supported by 3,000 calvary and 87 field guns, under the experianced leadership of General Sabroc Dor Lemarski. Many of these men were experiance veterans from previous wars, while some were new volunteers. They faced the inefficent and corrupt Shazarel National Forces, that were composed of 29,300 troops. Most of these were inexperianced new recruits Write the first section of your page here. The Tazcian Advance Write the second section of your page here.